


the best birthday ever

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Joshua!, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: seungcheol and jeonghan wish joshua a happy birthday





	the best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> just a short story for joshua’s birthday.
> 
> happy birthday to both gentleman joshua and actual child taehyung!

joshua was woken up by someone beside him peppering his neck and jaw with kisses. he turned his head towards the source and smiled as he met the soft gaze of seungcheol. “‘morning,” joshua muttered, leaning in to kiss seungcheol’s nose.

“good morning,” seungcheol replied. “happy birthday.”

“thank you,” joshua said. “what time is it?”

seungcheol shrugged and wrapped his arms around joshua’s waist, pulling him closer to his chest. joshua didn’t complain, just buried his face in the crook of seungcheol’s neck. “don’t worry about the time,” seungcheol said. joshua could feel the vibrations of seungcheol’s voice against his temple, making him sleepy.

“i love you,” joshua mumbled, voice muffled slightly because of seungcheol’s neck. he felt seungcheol kiss his neck and smiled, pressing a light kiss against seungcheol’s shoulder in reply.

“go back to sleep,” seungcheol said. joshua couldn’t refuse, and swiftly let himself fall back asleep to the soft, rhythmic sounds of seungcheol’s heartbeat.

.^.

joshua woke up the second time still cuddled up to seungcheol. although this time he was woken up by the sound of seungcheol and jeonghan talking.

“did you say happy birthday?” jeonghan asked. joshua felt the bed dip behind him and he assumed it was jeonghan. his assumptions were proved right when a second pair of arms wrapped around his waist in addition to seungcheol’s.

“yeah, a while ago. you were still asleep,” seungcheol replied, his voice low.

jeonghan gasped with fake disgust and joshua had to use all his willpower not to laugh or smile. “why didn’t you wake me up?” jeonghan asked.

“because now we can cuddle together and you won’t be the literal definition of satan,” seungcheol replied, which earned him an audible punch on the arm.

the room was silent for a while, and joshua contemplated opening his eyes to figure out what was going on, when jeonghan kissed the back of joshua’s ear. “wake up, shua,” jeonghan whispered, kissing his ear again.

joshua hummed in content but kept his eyes closed, quite content to stay in the warm embrace of his boyfriends. “shua, love,” seungcheol said. “wake up.”

joshua blinked open his eyes and looked up at seungcheol. “morning,” he said. “again.”

seungcheol laughed and kissed joshua’s forehead. “go say hi to jeonghan,” he said, letting go of joshsua’s waist and pushing him into jeonghan gently.

joshua tilted his head to the side so that he could see jeonghan, who gently kissed his cheek. “happy birthday, love,” jeonghan said.

“thanks,” joshua replied. he turned around in jeonghan’s arms and kissed the underside of his jaw.

“we should probably get up soon before the others barge in here,” seungcheol said. joshua felt him start to get out of the bed so he flung an arm blindly in the other’s direction.

“stay here,” he said. seungcheol laughed and grabbed joshua’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

seungcheol lied back down and cuddled close to joshua, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and tangling their legs together. “alright, i’ll stay,” seungcheol replied.

joshua hummed contently in reply. “i love you both,” he muttered, leaning back into seungcheol’s embrace.

“we love you too, darling,” jeonghan replied, kissing joshua’s nose. “happy birthday.”

joshua decided that this would be the best birthday he would have (even if he said that every birthday).

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the story! :D


End file.
